


Worlds Collide

by osaycanyousolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaycanyousolo/pseuds/osaycanyousolo
Summary: Kelley gets dragged to the ESPYs by Alex and Allie where she bumps into world famous hockey player, Hilary Knight.





	1. Life of the Party

            “How did I get talked into this again?” Kelley whined as Allie dragged her by the hand toward the waiting town car.

            “I bet they suckered you just like they suckered me,” Servando laughed, which was rewarded with a punch in the arm from his wife.

            “Exactly zero people in this group were suckered into this. You wanted to get out and have some fun and this provided you with the perfect opportunity,” Alex responded, jabbing her index finger in Kelley’s direction.

            “You did say that,” Allie added, eyebrows raised with an accompanying smirk.

            “You did,” Servando agreed, nodding sympathetically.

            “You weren’t even there!” Kelley exclaimed at Servando, who laughed in response. “And no fair with the Alexandras ganging up on me. I’m out numbered!”

            “Oh, come on Worms, this is fun. When do we ever get to go to lavish parties? Only Alex ever gets to go! I for one am super excited to be here as a part of the great Alex Morgan’s entourage. Servando’s excited too, aren’t you Serv?” Allie replied as they got to the car and squeezed into the back.

            “I’m always excited to follow my very famous and beautiful wife around, even though I am a soccer star in my own right,” Servando stated, before getting into the front seat with the driver.

            “See? My wonderful husband is happy to be here and so should you! Quit acting like you’re middle aged. Just because you’ve started to go to bed early because you live in BFE Utah doesn’t mean that you’re actually old,” Alex told her as they settled into the back seat.

            “I am going to point out for the record that you said we were going to LA early to go to the ESPY’s. That’s what I agreed to. You did not add anything about going to like seven parties the night before,” Kelley shot back, eyebrow raised in defiance.

            “I told you we should have brought Harry and Press,” Allie muttered, the corners of her lips upturned in a teasing smile.

            “You wouldn’t have all fit in the car!” Kelley replied.

            “We would have just gotten a bigger car Kell,” Alex said, rolling her eyes. “For real though, what’s up with you? You love parties. You hardly talked to anybody back there. Last time we came to the ESPYs you were like the life of the party. I thought you’d be stoked. That’s why I asked you to come.”

            “Nothing. Just out of practice with the whole crazy party scene. I hang out all day with Becky and Arod remember? I’m fine. I will be fine. I just need more booze,” Kelley responded, shaking her hands out and cracking her neck.

            “Don’t worry, I gotchu boo,” Allie said, pulling a tiny flask out of her purse and handing it to Kelley.

            “Uh, why is this so warm Allie?” Kelley asked, holding it out in front of her gingerly.

            “Oh, it was in between my boobs for a while for easy access,” Allie replied casually.

            Alex sputtered a laugh at Kelley’s horrified face. “Oh my god Kell, drink it. Your mouth has been in worse places.”

            Servando snorted from the front seat as Kelley shook her head and downed the rest of the contents of the flask. “That was a low blow Alexandra,” Kelley retorted, handing the flask back to Allie.

            “Is blowing really what you were doing?” Allie asked nonchalantly as she put the flask back into her purse.

            “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kelley shot back.

            “Are you flirting with me Worms? I feel like you are flirting with me. If I wasn’t a married woman I’d be into it,” Allie replied, batting her eyes at Kelley, who blew her a kiss.

            “I hate to get in the middle of this, but we’re almost there,” Alex said, before they could really get going.

            “Which party is this again?” Allie asked, craning her neck to see the downtown hotel they were arriving at. “I want to be sure I’m mentally prepared for the appropriate level of fabulousness.

            “This is my agency’s party so don’t embarrass me,” Alex told her, as she reapplied her lipstick.

            “I would never! You know I was trying to get a Body Issue invite at the last party, but they only care about you. The world should see this glorious body. It’s a travesty that only my babe and my teammates get to appreciate it,” Allie said, checking her hair in her compact mirror, before snapping it closed with authority.

            “Wow,” Servando muttered with a huffed laugh from the front seat as the car pulled into the circular driveway of the hotel.

            “Wow indeed Mr. Morgan. You’ve seen it. You know it’s true,” Allie said calmly as the car came to a stop and an attendant opened the door.

            “Please don’t call me Mr. Morgan,” Servando replied as he exited the car. “I prefer ‘Alex Morgan’s Husband.’”

            “That’s fair. I like the sound of that,” Alex agreed as she gracefully pulled herself from the car.

            “Ok Miss America, what should we expect? I didn’t come with you guys last time,” Kelley pointed out, as she slipped out behind her. They thanked the driver and Alex led them into the lobby.

            “You should expect everybody who is repped by Wasserman and their whole entourage flirting with everyone in a massive hotel suite. But really, you need to talk to people. You need a new agent,” Alex informed her as they made their way to the elevator.

            “Gotcha,” Kelley said. “And I like my agent thank you very much.”

            “Kell you could have gotten Nike, but you got Under Armour. You need a new agent,” Alex persisted, hitting the up button and then raising her eyebrows at Kelley.

            “Hey! I also need a new agent!” Allie interjected. “Where’s the love Janice?”

            “First of all, you do need a new agent, but I have full faith that you will get up there and totally sell the room. Second of all, Kelley is actually more famous than you. She should be endorsing more than compression shorts and chocolate milk,” Alex shrugged as they entered the elevator.

            “Can you believe your wife?” Allie asked Servando as she stared down Alex.

            “I can. She also thinks I need a new agent. It’s her favorite phrase. What I keep telling her is that I’m good with her bringing home the bacon,” Servando replied with a smile.

            “Yeah until you get traded to LA and abandon our dog,” Alex muttered.

            “I love you too babe,” Servando said as he kissed Alex on the cheek.

            “You know I take issue with your issue with Under Armour. My ads are everywhere, k thanks. And I always look hella good. They take care of me,” Kelley retorted as the elevator slowly made its way to the top floor.

            “Not gonna lie Kell, if you move to Nike, I will legit take your Under Armour deal. I can rock those compression pants. And my abs are tight. They’d sell some workout clothes,” Allie stated as the elevator doors opened into the very short hallway.

            “So, you keep telling us,” Servando joked as they made their way toward the door of the suite. Two bouncers stood in front of the door and one smiled as they approached. He touched the tablet in his hand as they approached.

            “Hello Ms. Morgan, thank you for coming. I see you’ve brought Mr. Carrasco, Ms. O’Hara, and…” the doorman trailed off.

            “Allie Long,” Allie said, stepping in front of the group. “Don’t worry you’ll know my name soon enough.”

            “Apologies Ms. Long, please enjoy the party,” the doorman said gracefully as he opened the door into the suite.

            Kelley wasn’t sure what struck her first, the magnitude of the room or the magnitude of the stars in it. She could hear the beat of music underneath the sounds of laughter and polite conversation. Alex steered them toward the bar first and quickly armed them with drinks. Kelley was a little overwhelmed as she took in everyone around her. The ESPN Body party they were just at had been invite only, but not like this. This was the place to be.

            Kelley turned back toward the bar to ask Alex what she was drinking and found herself alone. She looked around wildly and saw that Alex and Servando had made their way across the room, talking to someone Kelley didn’t know in a power suit, who was probably her agent. She snorted when she saw Allie laughing spiritedly at something someone else in a power suit had said. She shook her head at her friends and made her way toward the bar tables next to the windows across the room.

            She took a sip from her drink, which was most likely a vodka tonic because she trusted Alex to know she hated gin. She laughed to herself as she heard Allie’s distinct cackle from across the room and turned her head to find her friends as she walked up the three steps that led to the bar tables. She smiled at Allie, who was indeed working the room, when suddenly she clipped someone’s arm and stumbled up the last step. She fought to hold her balance and then slammed into a brick wall. A brick wall who caught her before she took a massive tumble.

            Kelley lifted her head to thank her savior and froze, all words lost on her lips. She looked into the concerned chocolate brown eyes of the women who was holding her gingerly and forgot to breathe.

            “You ok?” the woman asked, a shy smile lighting up her features.

            “Yeah, totally, thanks, thank you,” Kelley sputtered, delicately extricating herself from the woman’s embrace.

            “No problem, glad I could break your fall,” she said with a laugh. “Hi, I’m Hilary.”

            “Yeah, I know,” Kelley answered automatically. And then recovered, “I mean I know who you are, you’re Hilary Knight, but it’s, like, nice to meet you. I’m Kelley.”

            “Yeah, I know,” Hilary said, her smile widening and a slight blush filling her cheeks.

           

           


	2. A Lasting Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Hilary get a chance to talk, before being interrupted.

            “It’s nice to meet you,” Kelley said a little awkwardly, offering her hand and a smile to match Hilary’s. Miraculously she hadn’t spilled her drink when she’d slammed into Hilary and Kelley pulled it in a little closer to her body for protection. Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed her little trip up the steps.

            “It’s nice to meet you, too,” Hilary replied, taking her hand with a firm handshake. Her eyes twinkled with amusement, as she said, “Although, we have technically met before.”

            “We have?” Kelley asked, her hand frozen in Hilary’s while she lost herself in thought. The hockey player bit her lip as she watched Kelley struggle to remember. Kelley came back to herself and let go of Hilary’s hand, only to bring it to her own forehead. “That’s right! You guys were at our She Believes game in New York after the Olympics.”

            “Yes, we were,” Hilary responded with a smirk. Kelley felt her own cheeks heat up as she watched Hilary’s smirk turn into a cocky, and possibly flirtatious smile. “Apparently, I left a lasting impression, even though you seemed quite excited to meet me the last time. I’m pretty sure I remember you attacking me and like half my teammates with a really enthusiastic hug. Speaking of which, are sure you’re ok? You were in quite a hurry when you walked into me.”

            “Yeah, no, sorry about that. I was heading for that table… that is now occupied,” Kelley said, pointing to the table where a slightly familiar blonde stood, drink in hand.

            “Oh that table? The one that my friend, Meghan, is holding down for me?” Hilary asked casually, a teasing smile bringing up the corners of her mouth. She turned and waved to the occupant of the table, who gave a friendly wave in return.

            “Yes, that exact one actually,” Kelley responded, the corners of her lips curling up to match Hilary’s.

            “Would you like to join us?” Hilary asked with an eyebrow arched slightly. Kelley felt her smirk widen as she quickly assessed the situation. She only vaguely remembered meeting Hilary and all of her teammates. She hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Hilary individually and now she wished she had. Something was drawing Kelley in and she realized that she really wanted to flirt with the beautiful woman in front of her in the black one shoulder dress.

            “Mm,” Kelley teased, bringing her drink to her lips and taking a slow pull from the straw, “I think I would, thank you.”

            “Shall we then?” Hilary asked, playing along and holding her arm out toward the table. Kelley took a step in the direction of the table and Hilary fell instep beside her. “But seriously how did you not spill your drink?”

            “Years of practice,” Kelley said simply, flashing her a mischievous smile as they reached the table. She snorted a quick laugh at Hilary’s slightly confused reaction. Hilary raised her eyebrows, but didn’t give a response.

            The woman at the table quickly spoke up and held out her hand to Kelley, “Hi there, I’m Meghan.”

            “Hi Meghan, I’m Kelley,” Kelley smiled warmly as she quickly shook Meghan’s hand.

            “O’Hara, right?” Meghan replied, her eyes darted to Hilary who nodded.

            “Yeah, that’s me. How did you know?” Kelley asked, slightly caught off guard. She felt bad for not knowing Meghan’s name. She made a mental note to pay more attention to attractive hockey players.

            “You’re more well known than you think,” Hilary cut in with a shrug and a hint of that smirk Kelley enjoyed so much. That smirk was going to get her in trouble.

            “No, I’m not,” Kelley laughed, waving off Hilary’s statement, even though she was slightly flattered by the idea of other athletes knowing her.

            “I think you might be,” Meghan disagreed with a laugh. “But we met briefly at your She Believes tournament and Hilary is totally a fangirl for you guys, so I’ve heard all about you. She has all your bios memorized and she even wore your team’s hat after we won the gold medal instead of our own.”

            “I do not have their bios memorized!” Hilary exclaimed in horror. She pinched Meghan’s shoulder in response, which elicited a small howl from the captain. “Don’t make me sound like a stalker!”

            “I mean, you did know who I was and I’m not even that famous,” Kelley replied with another chuckle, clearly enjoying the bickering of teammates. She felt comfortable with these ladies, even though she’d just met them. She wanted to spend more time in their company or just Hilary’s if she had to choose. She shook off the thought. She reminded herself that she wasn’t here for picking up sexy hockey players and all she was doing was hiding from Alex so that she didn’t have to talk to anyone in a power suit.

            “To be fair, you are kind of famous,” Hilary said to Kelley before turning on Meghan, “And don’t you have to go find the twins? We have to leave soon.”

            Meghan tried to look innocent as she took a sip of her drink, but a smile played at her lips. Her eyes darted briefly to Kelley and then she shot a look to Hilary. She nodded before answering, “Yeah, I should go collect the twins. It’s going to take me forever to wrangle them. I’ll circle around back for you when I find them.” She turned to Kelley and smiled warmly, “It was really nice to see you again Kelley. The next time you see Becky, please tell her I said hello.”

            “It was good to see you too. I will let her know,” Kelley replied with a matching smile. She moved out of the way so that Meghan could head back into the party.

            “So for real,” Hilary said as she watched Meghan walk away. “Did you learn how to not spill a drink in college or…?”

            Kelley snorted a laugh and she quickly covered her mouth self-consciously before answering, “Yeah actually. I went to Stanford and I definitely attended a frat party or two.”

            “That’s right. I feel like I knew that,” Hilary said, to which Kelley raised her eyebrows. “No I mean, I was born in Palo Alto, so like I feel like that stuck in my brain when I read it. Not because I, like, memorized your bios. But I did read your bios because I’m really into your team, but like I didn’t memorize them because that would be weird. Oh god I’m going to shut up now.”

            Kelley laughed again and patted Hilary’s shoulder, “It’s ok, I don’t think you’re a stalker. It’s cool that we have a connection. Do we have anywhere else in common?”

            “Um,” Hilary started, but her cheeks pinked again and she shrugged. “I don’t think so. Not unless you’ve played in Idaho, Wisconsin, or Boston.”

            Kelley got caught up in Hilary’s nervousness for a second before shaking it off. If she didn’t know better, she’d think Hilary was into her, but she hadn’t heard that Hilary dated women. Kelley swallowed her flirtatious response and said, “Nope, I’m from Georgia and after I left the Bay Area, I played in New Jersey and now Salt Lake City.”

            “Yeah, no. Just lovely Palo Alto I guess,” Hilary snorted before asking, “So are you guys going to any other parties tonight?”

            “Uh, yeah, we are going to the Nike party I guess. I’m not sure when though,” Kelley said, looking around for either of the Alexandras. They were no where to be found, which suited Kelley just fine, she was enjoying Hilary’s company.

            “Oh, that’s right, I heard there was a Nike party. We are supposed to go to a USOC party after this. They want all the gold medalists there. Were you guys invited?” Hilary asked hopefully.

            Kelley tried to keep her answer casual, but Hilary’s puppy dog eyes were making it hard, “No, not after we didn’t even medal in Rio. They aren’t happy with us. They seriously said that they wouldn’t even talk to us until like 2020.”

            “Damn!” Hilary said with a laugh. Kelley’s stomach flipped at the way Hilary’s eyes crinkled at the corners when she laughed. She cursed herself for even thinking about the hockey player that way.

            “Uh yeah. And while we are on the subject, I should tell you that the hat you were wearing after you guys won wasn’t our hat. It was the mens’ teams’ hat. We share the same logo, but ours has three stars because of our world cup wins,” Kelley told her matter of factly. She was trying to keep the teasing out of her voice, but her smirk was betraying her.

            “What? Are you serious?” Hilary said, her face screwed up in confusion and perhaps a little embarrassment. “How did I not know that?”

            “Yeah actually. Like I said, you need the one with stars. If you give me your number, I can get you one,” Kelley said quickly, not wanting Hilary to feel embarrassed.

            Hilary started to pull her phone out of her clutch and then froze. She looked at Kelley and laughed, “That was legit the smoothest phone number request I’ve gotten in my life. I didn’t even put up a fight.”

            Kelley laughed and held up her hands, “I really didn’t mean for it to sound like a pick-up line. I really just wanted to send you one of our hats.”

            “Ok, ok, I’m down,” Hilary said and then gave Kelley her phone number. Kelley texted her with a winking emoji in response. Hilary smiled and shook her head, meeting Kelley’s eyes with a quick glance. Kelley’s heart skipped a beat and she took another drink to hide her flirty and mildly inappropriate response. Hilary put her phone away and then asked, “Hey is there an Under Armour party tonight? Aren’t you an Under Armour athlete?”

            “See you have read my bio!” Kelley teased. She enjoyed the embarrassed look that passed over Hilary’s features. It was fun to get under Hilary’s skin and Kelley found herself wanting to make her smile.

            “I have! But only because I like know more about people. Actually, your Under Armour ads are all over. I can’t go to a sporting goods store without seeing your abs,” Hilary laughed.

            “Oh really?” Kelley teased, biting her bottom lip. She was definitely flirting now and she was ok with it. She was pretty sure Hilary was into it as well. Chances are that she wouldn’t see Hilary again so what was the harm?

            “Well I mean you walk in and like, bam! There you are looking all… Under Armoury or whatever,” Hilary shrugged in an attempt to look nonchalant. The blush that creeped back into her cheeks gave her away. Kelley wondered what she really meant to say.

            “Ah, good point. Yeah, those ads are pretty Under Armoury and all. But I don’t know if there is an Under Armour party actually. If there was I wasn’t invited. It would probably be just Steph Curry and all of his friends anyway,” Kelley replied, shrugging off the question. She had been wondering the same thing, but hadn’t asked her agent.

            “Did someone say ‘Steph Curry?’” said a voice who slid up to their table.

            “Uh, hi Steph Curry,” Kelley said, slightly star struck.

            “Hi ladies! I heard my name and decided to come see why you were talking about me,” he said with an easy smile. He turned to Hilary and said, “Hey I recognize you, you play hockey right?”

            “Yeah, I’m Hilary Knight,” Hilary introduced herself, holding out her hand for Steph to shake.

            He shook it firmly and then nodded his head, “Hey thank your teammates for me. You guys won me a hundred bucks from my Canadian father in law.” He turned to Kelley and pointed at her, “And you don’t play hockey, you play…”

            “Soccer,” Kelley supplied for him. “I’m Kelley O’Hara,” she said in introduction, holding out her hand to him.

            “Right, right,” he said shaking her hand. “You scored that ninja kick goal in the world cup a few years ago right? We had just won the championship and I totally remember watching you guys win the cup.”

            “Yeah that was me,” Kelley laughed. “It was my proudest moment.”

            “Not everyone gets to ninja kick a goal,” Hilary added with a smile for Kelley. Kelley smiled in return, chemistry crackling between them.

            “For real, that was the shit,” Steph agreed. “You going to the Under Armour party later?”

            “Uh, I don’t think so. We’re hitting up the Nike party and I didn’t get an invite,” Kelley shrugged.

            “I gotcha. Yeah that’s the thing, they never actually invite anybody, but just expect everyone to know about it. You guys should drop by,” Steph said with a smile.

            “If I ever find my teammates, I totally will,” Kelley replied. She was having a hard time believing she was having a conversation with Steph Curry. From the look on Hilary’s face, neither could she.

            “Yeah I gotta go find Draymond. Klay brought me with him to this party just so I could keep an eye on Dray and I lost him. Has he been by here?” Steph asked, looking around the tables beside them.

            “No, I haven’t seen him,” Hilary replied with a shrug. Kelley nodded in agreement.

            “Yeah well, look out for him. His goal is to flirt with every person in the room. Wave me down if he comes around,” Steph responded, pointing to both of them in turn. “It was nice to meet you ladies. My girls love both your teams.”

            “It was nice to meet you too,” Hilary and Kelley said in unison. Steph gave a small salute goodbye and then disappeared into the crowd.

            “Did that just happen?” Kelley asked as she stared after him. “Like that was really Steph Curry, right?”

            “That totally just happened. This party is so crazy. All of these people are like actual pro athletes,” Hilary said in awe, scanning the room around her.

            Kelley smiled and waited for her to turn back around before saying, “I mean I’ve met a lot of people tonight, but there’s nothing like meeting my favorite hockey player.”

            Hilary’s smile lit up all of her features and she bit her lip as she shook her head. “I mean,” she started and then chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly. “Not everyone can be a world-famous women’s hockey gold medalist. I’d be excited to meet me too.”

            Kelley was about to respond with a witty retort when she was cut off by another basketball player leaning onto their table. “You know, I have a gold medal. You want to see it? I bring it to all the parties. Everyone wants to get a piece of this action, you know what I mean,” Draymond Green said with a smile and a wink.

            “Draymond, how nice to see you. You know what? Steph is looking for you. He said he’s got someone he wants you to meet,” Kelley said, pointing toward Steph, who was across the room at the bar.

            “Ha! Steph is supposed to be keeping me in check. I ditched him like an hour ago. I ain’t worried. He’s doing a terrible job,” Draymond laughed and then took a sip of his drink. “So you want to see my medal or what?”

            “No, I think we’re good. We have our own,” Hilary shrugged and then gave Kelley a quick smirk.

            Draymond stood back up and looked between the both of them suspiciously, “You both have gold medals. For real?”

            “Totally for real,” Hilary nodded. “Just got mine in February.”

            “Yep and mine was from London in 2012. I even had mine before you,” Kelley replied with a shrug of her own.

            “Damn, tough crowd. Usually all the ladies love that line,” Draymond said, hanging his head dramatically.

            “You know, I can see the appeal, but we’re just not those kind of ladies,” Kelley told him with a smirk. Her eyes flashed to Hilary, who returned her look with a secret smile. Her eyes twinkled with amusement as if they were sharing a joke. Kelley’s breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard. She really wished Draymond would go bother someone else.

            Thankfully they were saved by a voice coming up from behind Draymond. “Dray, leave these ladies alone,” Klay Thompson said, clapping him on the shoulder. Kelley had never been happier to see another one of Draymond’s teammates. Hilary looked thankful as well.

            “What? I was just talking to them! Right ladies? We were discussing our gold medals,” Draymond argued his innocence unconvincingly. He looked up and smiled at them. Hilary and Kelley raised their eyebrows at him in response.

            “Dude, everyone in here is an athlete. That shit don’t work in here,” Klay said shaking his head. “Let’s roll man. We have places to be.”

            “Where we going?” Draymond said, allowing Klay to turn him around. Hilary and Kelley shared a relieved look.

            “Somewhere where all the ladies really want to meet you,” Klay said convincingly and patted him on the back.

            “Alright, just let me get another drink first,” Draymond said, turning toward the bar.

            “Yeah, there’s Steph. Let’s grab a drink and go,” Klay said as they started walking away. He looked over his shoulder and mouthed “sorry” to Hilary and Kelley, who both waved their thanks.

            They watched him walk away in silence. Finally, Hilary cleared her throat, “No one kills a mood like the Golden State Warriors apparently.”

            Kelley snorted a laugh, “Yeah, who knew? Just another reason why I’m not into basketball.”

            “Really? I thought it was just because you’re short,” Hilary said, a smug smile spreading across her face.

            “Oh, damn. That’s low,” Kelley shot back incredulously. “I am the national average height for a woman thank you very much.”

            “Which just means you’re too short for basketball,” Hilary said with a laugh.

            “That’s cold Knight. I thought we were cool,” Kelley said with her hand over her heart in mock offense. She bit her lip, which pulled back into a smile when she said, “At least I hoped we were.”

            “I-“ Hilary started, but cut off as her attention was drawn to the arrival of more guests at the table. Kelley swore she was going to punch whoever interrupted them next.

            “There you are Kell,” said Alex as she and Allie sauntered up to the table. Allie looked between Kelley and Hilary, a creeping smile spreading as she winked at Kelley.

            Kelley swallowed her annoyance at the interruption and shrugged. Alex turned to Hilary and surprised Kelley by hugging her. She even went so far as kissing Hilary on the cheek. “Hey Hilary, long time! How are you?”

            “Good thanks. It’s nice to see you. It’s been so long,” Hilary replied with a smile. She snuck Kelley a look, which Kelley was pretty sure Allie picked up on.

            “We should hang out. Text me next time you are in Orlando. We will make sure you get a little sun,” Alex said with a smile.

            Hilary laughed, “Absolutely. I’m always down for a little sun!” She looked quickly to Kelley, who laughed with her.

            “Yeah, I bet,” Kelley said with a laugh. Kelley turned to Alex and Allie and sighed, “Where are you guys taking me next?”

            “Well we have to head to the Nike party, but have you talked to anyone at this party besides Hilary?” Alex asked raising a well sculpted eyebrow.

            Kelley rolled her eyes and Allie jumped in, “No offense Hilary. It seems like you are amazing company, but Kelley here was supposed to be talking to agents. She needs a new one after all. We need to land her a Nike gig. She can do better than Under Armour.”

            “Hey! I don’t see your ass life sized in Dick’s Sporting Goods!” Kelley shot back. She shook her head when all three snorted. She glanced quickly at Hilary who was trying hard not to laugh. Kelley took a drink and muttered “whatever” into her straw.

            “Aw Kell. Baby it doesn’t work like that. You’re right. I’ve never been in Dick’s, but sure as hell dicks-” Allie started but was quickly cut off.

            “Ok! Ok, I’m good. I get it. We should go,” Kelley said, pushing Allie behind Alex. She felt a blush creeping into her cheeks and was desperate to get her friends away before they embarrassed her.

            Alex laughed and turned to Hilary, “I hate to steal Kell away from you, but she has three people to talk to before we leave this party.”

            “It’s cool. I understand,” Hilary said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Kelley thought that maybe she sensed a little disappointment in the hockey player. “I should go find my teammates. We are supposed to be heading out too.”

            “Well it was good to see you Hilary. Tell the team I said hi,” Alex said as she grabbed Kelley by the arm. Allie nodded her agreement and said goodbye before heading toward Servando, most likely to tell him they were leaving.

            “I will,” Hilary said to Alex, before turning to Kelley, “It was nice to finally meet you.”

            “It was nice to meet you too,” Kelley said, offering Hilary a warm smile. “Maybe we will see each other tomorrow!”

            “I hope so,” Hilary said with a matching smile as Alex dragged Kelley away. Kelley stole a glance over her shoulder at Hilary, who was indeed watching them walk away. Kelley bit her lip and smiled to herself. She was in trouble indeed.


	3. Coffee and Crosswords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes Allie and Kelley up early. Kelley can't stop thinking about Hilary and if she's not careful, she might give herself away.

            “Ahh! No!” Kelley exclaimed against the bright light and then threw the covers over her face. She didn’t know what time it was, but whatever the clock said, it was too early.

            “Time to get up bitches,” a raspy voice announced with a laugh. “We have shit to do.”

            “Nooo,” Kelley called from under the covers, which was met with a whack on the butt from Alex.

            “You too princess,” Alex said, before thwacking Allie with what sounded like a newspaper. Her efforts were met with a grunt. “I’m serious! Get up!”

            “Ugh,” Kelley muttered and pulled the covers off her face. She squinted against the California sun. “Why did we give you a key again? What time it is?”

            “It’s like eight. Rise and shine,” Alex said, whacking Allie again.

            “Ok, ok, I’m up, I’m up,” Allie groaned and extracted herself from the tangle of sheets. She slowly pulled off her sleep mask and squinted against the light.

            “Why the fuck are you up so early?” Kelley complained. “What time did we even go to bed last night?”

            “It’s not that early. It’s like eleven in Orlando,” Alex told them as she plopped down on one of the hotel chairs.

            “We’re not in Orlando!” Kelley complained loudly. “For us west coasters, this is early.”

            “You’re both right, now shut up. I have a headache,” Allie said as she slid off the bed and stretched.

            Alex took out her phone and looked up at them pointedly. “You two have ten minutes, then it’s coffee and crosswords. There’s a coffee shop like a block or so away,” she said, conferring with her phone.

            “It’s not a Starbucks is it?” Allie called from the bathroom.

            “No, the Starbucks is next door. This one has a rhino on the sign,” Alex shouted toward her.

            “A rhino? Like a rhinoceros?” Kelley asked, pulling back the covers and sliding out of bed.

            “Yes, like a rhinoceros,” Alex replied rolling her eyes. “It’s so very LA.”

            “It… uh… anyway,” Kelley said, momentarily stumped by the mental picture of a rhino in a coffee shop. “Why do we have to be up so early again?”

            “Cuz we got ‘shit to do’ Worms, didn’t you hear the woman?” Allie said, coming out of the bathroom, looking much more awake than Kelley felt.

            “That’s right. I’m glad one of you listens,” Alex said, scrolling on her phone. “So, the ESPY’s are at five, which means red carpet at like 3:45. The car will be here at 3:30. We have an interview with ESPNW at 2:00 downstairs at the bar and I hear it’s Foudy so she’ll have us there awhile. That means glam squad will have to be here at noon. We will need to be back here by eleven to collect all our shit and Allie needs to settle on a dress. I made a pedicure appointment for ten at the hotel spa so we basically have until then to grab breakfast and make an afterparty plan.”

            “Damn, Janice. Girl you are a professional,” Allie replied as she brushed her teeth and regarded Alex in the mirror.

            “I don’t have the luxury of fucking around,” Alex shrugged nonchalantly.

            “Fucking cutthroat. I love it,” Allie said, spitting into the sink.

            “Five minutes Kell,” Alex said pointedly, as Kelley rummaged around in her back for some clean clothes.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Kelley grumbled. “Hold your pants.”

            Alex continued to harass Kelley until they walked out of the door. Kelley yawned and wondered how the two Alexandras could be so chipper after being out until at least two in the morning. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and blinked at the notification. The text had come sometime near the end of their night and Kelley wondered how she had missed it. Its simplicity made her smile. It was merely a smirking face emoji and a “It was nice to meet you… again.”

            “What are you smiling at Wormy?” Allie said, falling back with Kelley as they stepped out onto the street. She peered over at Kelley’s phone, but Kelley quickly put it in her pocket.

            “It’s a beautiful day, what’s not to smile about?” Kelley responded with a shrug and a beaming smile.

            “You are so full of shit,” Allie replied, to which Kelley scoffed in mock offense.

            “You better just tell her. She’ll sniff it out like a bloodhound,” Alex said, leveling a significant look at Kelley.

            “I’ll take that into consideration,” Kelley said. “Which way are we going?”

            “Google says to go down a block and then hang a left,” Alex said, looking back at her phone. Kelley welcomed the fresh air of the Los Angeles summer morning. It was already warm, but a cool coastal breeze fluttered between the trees that lined the street. She smiled as Allie teased Alex about being their cruise director.

            Kelley’s thoughts wandered back to the text she’d just read. She was pleasantly surprised that Hilary had texted her. She had enjoyed talking, and perhaps flirting, with the hockey player, but she didn’t think she’d left that big an impression. Not next to all of the superstars that they’d met last night.

            She smiled again as she thought of their conversation the night before. Kelley had definitely been flirting, but she wasn’t sure that Hilary was flirting back. At the time, she thought so, but now in the light of day, she wasn’t so sure. Kelley distractedly ordered her coffee and then sat down in between Allie and Alex at the small round table.

            “This rhino ish better be bomb,” Allie told Alex with eyebrows raised. “That was more than just around the corner.”

            “Yelp says it is and the fresh air was good for you. Simmer down,” Alex shot back.

            Kelley pointedly ignored their bickering and swiped a newspaper from the table. She folded it silently and took out her pen. She found herself having trouble focusing on the crossword and quickly gave up. “Hey so what do we know about the ESPY’s? Any deets to share?” she asked Alex.

            “Hm,” Alex thought for a second before answering. “Well according to my agent, they are going to put us near a bunch of other women’s teams. They are going for representation or some bullshit. I guess packing us all together will look better on tv. At least we’re not in the back out of sight.”

            “For real? That’s some bullshit. Who are they putting us near? Do you know?” Allie asked, still studying her crossword.

            “I asked, but my agent wasn’t 100% sure. Although the rumor is that the hockey team might have some room at the end of their row, so maybe they will sit us there,” Alex shrugged.

            “You think so?” Kelley’s head shot up eagerly.

            “Maybe, I don’t know,” Alex responded, her eyebrows knitting up in confusion. “Why?”

            “No reason,” Kelley shrugged and looked back at her crossword.

            “Oh there’s a reason,” Allie replied smugly. “There’s definitely a reason Worms.”

            Kelley rolled her eyes and shook her head, but didn’t respond. She could feel her ears heating up and willed her cheeks not to do the same. She was saved as the server brought their breakfast.

            “So Kell,” Alex said, as she dug into her breakfast. “Is there something we should know?”

            “No, why would there be?” she responded, blowing into her coffee. The rich smell woke her up a little more and she recovered some of her senses.

            “Oh I don’t know,” Allie said nonchalantly. “Maybe we were interrupting something last night Alex. Kelley, were we interrupting something last night at the Wasserman party?”

            “No,” Kelley shook her head, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. She stuffed a massive bite of omelet into her mouth and shrugged at Alex.

            “At the Wasserman party…,” Alex said tilting her head. Kelley swallowed and waited for the inevitable realization. Allie waited too, a knowing smirk planted firmly on her face. “Oh my god! Hilary! Kell, were you flirting with Hilary?”

            “No,” Kelley said quickly, to which Allie let out a sarcastic laugh. “Ok, yeah maybe a little.”

            “Mmm, hm,” Allie drew out as she took a sip of coffee. “Yeah she was. I’m pretty sure Hilary was into it too.”

            “Dude whatever,” Kelley sighed and shook her head. “You were barely there. You don’t know that. I don’t even know if she’s into women.”

            Allie laughed quickly and replied, “Oh yeah, she was into it. And like I don’t know her preferences, but like statistics make it favorable that she’s into chicks.”

            “Those statistics are bullshit, but I’ve know Hilary a while and I agree with Allie,” Alex added. “And like if Allie says she was into it, then she was into it.”

            “Oh yeah because y’all are experts,” Kelley said rolling her eyes again. “Look, ok yes, I was flirting with her, but like mildly. You wanted me to talk to people so I was talking to people.”

            “Kelley Maureen O’Hara, you know full damn well that even though I am married to my beloved Bati, I have an appreciation for the female figure and I am never wrong when it come to chemistry,” Allie said, pointing her finger at Kelley, who raised an eyebrow in response. “Furthermore, you were fuh-lirting with that girl and she was digging it. I saw those love connection eyeballs and the only reason I didn’t say anything was because I wasn’t sure if you were seriously flirting or just brushing off the rust.”

            Alex laughed at that and added, “Yeah you have been ‘rebounding’ for quite some time. So Kell, do you like her?”

            Kelley took a deep breath and closed her eyes, resigned to the fact that she wasn’t getting out of this conversation. “Yes, ok, yes I like her,” she admitted.

            “Called it!” Allie exclaimed and raised her hands in the air.

            “Yeah you did,” Alex laughed. “I owe you a drink tonight.”

            “What? You guys were seriously betting on me?” Kelley cried incredulously.

            “God of course we were,” Allie replied with a shrug, while Alex snorted another laugh.

            “Thanks, thanks a lot,” Kelley said shaking her head. She speared a piece of fruit with annoyance.

            “Oh stop,” Alex said. “We just want you to be happy and if flirting with a beautiful hockey player is what makes you happy, then we are here to support you.”

            “She’s right Worms. We looooooooove you,” Allie agreed, leaning toward Kelley and batting her eyes. Kelley shoved her off and rolled her eyes again. “But for real, can we set you guys up? Puh-lease? Can we? Can we? Can we?”

            “No!” Kelley replied emphatically and perhaps a little too loudly. She looked around quickly and then leveled her eyes at Allie. “No.”

            “Ah come on! It’ll be fun!” Allie whined.

            Alex nodded her head in agreement, “Come on Kell. Let Allie have her fun. It’s just one night.”

            “Exactly!” Allie said excitedly. “Kell, come on please? This benefits you! And your sex life if all goes well!”

            “Oh my god,” Kelley muttered, dropping her head in her hands. “You won’t stop will you?”

            “You know she won’t,” Alex laughed. “Just say yes Kell.”

            “Oh for crying out loud,” Kelley sighed. “Ok fine, fine.”

            “YAS!” Allie hissed happily and pumped her fist in excitement. “This needs a code name. Operation… Kellery? No. Um, Hil… no. Uhhhhh.”

            “O’Knight,” Alex supplied as she sipped her coffee. Kelley shot Alex a look of betrayal, which she shrugged off with a smirk.

            “Oh my god yes!” Allie squealed and snapped a finger point at Alex. “Operation O’Knight. Gonna be a good oh night. Best oh night of your life Wormy Worms. Oh what a night!”

            “Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Kelley muttered, dropping her head back into her hands. This was indeed going to be quite a night.


	4. A Whole Lot Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley, Alex, and Allie go to the ESPY's where they look for Hilary and her team.

            “These are your seats Ms. Morgan,” the usher said, holding out his hand to indicate their seats inside the theater.

            “Thank you!” Allie replied quickly as she took in their surroundings. She nodded approvingly and pointed to the third seat in from the aisle. “There you go Worms.”

            “Why do I have to sit on the inside? You sit on the inside!” Kelley replied and shot her a look.

            “Sorry, nope. I need some screen time and you know the camera loves our good friend Janice, so I need to be the one sitting next to her. In you go,” Allie ordered and pointed again at the seat. “Plus, I think the row in front of us is Hilary’s team, so no one will notice your drooling if you sit there.”

            “Ugh,” Kelley scoffed and Alex laughed. Kelley just shook her head and moved down the row to the third seat. At least they weren’t in the middle. That would have been unbearable.

            “Not to worry Kell, I bet the camera will still find you,” Alex smiled and winked at Allie.

            “Awesome, I get to be the derpy one next to you two. Just like outside. I think I’m still blind from all the flashbulbs,” Kelley replied as she pulled out her phone to check it. She tried not to let her sigh of disappointment show as she stared at her notificationless lock screen.

            “Oh stop, you look amazing. We all look amazing. See? Aren’t you glad we got to benefit from Alex’s glam squad? I know you didn’t want to do your make up yourself,” Allie said, raising a slender eyebrow in challenge.

            “Yeah, you do go a little overboard with the smoky eye sometimes,” Alex snorted a laugh.

            “Dude that was one time! And I didn’t even do it! Syd did!” Kelley shot back at her with a death stare.

            “Oh yeah,” Allie giggled. “That’s what you get for letting Syd do your make up.”

            “Exactly,” Alex agreed as her eyes scanned the rows in front of them. Suddenly they lit up and she smirked, “Don’t look now, but there’s your girl.”

            “Oh damn, she lookin’ fione too. Mm, girl you better look,” Allie said, raising her eyebrows in appreciation.

            “Fucking A, you guys are obnoxious. Why did I…” Kelley trailed off as turned to look down the group of women filing into the row in front of them. They were laughing in that familial way of teams. Her eyes drifted toward the end of the row on the opposite aisle where Hilary stood waiting for the rest of the team to be seated. She laughed as her teammates bickered about the seating arrangement. Just like Alex, she would be the main attraction for the cameras in her section. Kelley’s breath caught as Hilary’s eyes drifted her direction. Kelley smiled and nodded inconspicuously as Hilary made eye contact. Hilary’s responding smile and mischievous wink nearly stopped her heart.

            Her trance was broken only when Allie grabbed her arm and muttered, “Oh shit, oh shit! Alex did you see that? It’s on! It’s so on! Oh my god!”

            “Damn I was a little skeptical, but I’m now a believer. Kell, she winked at you. Did you see that?” Alex added, smacking Kelley on the leg.

            “Who winked at who?” a voice behind them asked before Kelley could respond.

            All three turned around suddenly and Kelley shook her head. “Nothing Pinoe. I didn’t know you were coming. How did you end up behind us?”

            “Oh me? I didn’t get an invite. Just like you, I am a date. Unlike you, my date actually likes me,” Pinoe teased, a smirk lighting up her face.

            “Hey I like her!” Allie said in mock offense.

            “Oh honey, you’re a date too. AMorgs over here is the real star. The sooner you recognize that the better,” Pinoe replied as her smile widened.

            “What’s up Pinoe? Where’s Sue?” Alex asked looking back up the aisle.

            “Hey ladies. I’ve missed you all, you know that? Sue’s presenting first so she actually had to go backstage. You get just me for a bit. But back to the matter at hand, who are you guys trying to hook little Miss O’Hara up with?” Pinoe asked, looking up at the rows in front of them.

            “No one, they’re not trying to hook me up with anyone,” Kelley replied shaking her head.

            “Yeah actually, she’s doing a pretty damn good job so far,” Allie said with a shrug. “And it’s Hilary Knight.”

            “Shut the fuck up!” Pinoe gasped, clasping her hands in front of her face in excitement. Kelley rolled her eyes and turned back around. “I love an intersport relationship! And she’s hot too.”

            Kelley felt her phone buzz in her bag. She fished it out and felt a smile bloom across her face. She quickly swallowed it down and read the message. _Hey how’s the view from back there?_

            Kelley fired off a quick reply, _It’d be a whole lot better if you were sitting next to me._

            She quickly stuffed it back in her bag and looked up to find all three of her teammates grinning at her. “What?” she asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

            “Hmm mh mh, what is that look O’Hara?” Pinoe asked, her eyes lit up in amusement.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kelley shrugged and avoided eye contact by scanning the room. She felt her bag vibrate again, but resisted the urge to check it.

            “So Worms,” Allie said, resting her chin on her hand and staring intently at Kelley. “Who ya texting? Was it who I think it was? Please tell me it was.”

            “It was my mo-“ Kelley started but was quickly cut off.

            “Kell just stop. Nobody smiles like that for their mom. Please just let us all live vicariously through you and tell us it was Hilary,” Alex said, raising a slender eyebrow.

            “Fine, it was Hilary,” Kelley sighed a pained sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

            “Yaaaaaasssssss,” Allie whispered, waving her hands in the air in celebration.

            “Girl, were you flirting with that brunette beauty?” Pinoe asked, leaning forward conspiratorially.

            Kelley took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, “I guess.”

            “What do you mean you guess? Let me see your damn phone,” Allie demanded, grabbing at Kelley’s bag.

            “No!” Kelley exclaimed, swatting away Allie’s hand. “Yes, ok, yes I was flirting with her.”

            “That’s my girl!” Pinoe smiled and raised her eyebrows suggestively. “So you gonna get with that hottie or what?

            “Oh my god Pinoe,” Kelley muttered as she took out her phone again.

            “Oh we gon try,” Allie nodded. “This is for all of us.”

            “You guys are impossible,” Kelley scowled at them. She checked her phone and tried to keep her smile under control. She ignored the teasing of her teammates as she read the text from Hilary.

            _I agree._

***

            “Worms, where are you going? Don’t get lost ok?” Allie slurred slightly, grabbing her arm. “We still gotta find your girl.”

            “I am just going to get a drink on the balcony. It’s really hot in here,” Kelley said patting Allie’s arm.

            “Kay, come back soon Wormy Worms. I’ll miss you,” Allie said, releasing Kelley from her grip.

            Kelley smiled and shook her head as she made her way to the rooftop balcony bar. This was their fourth stop of the night and Kelley was feeling more than ready to go home. She’d met a lot of people, but seemed to have just missed the women’s hockey team everywhere they went. She asked the bartender for a glass of water and then made her way to the railing that overlooked the sparkling downtown.

            Kelley took a deep breath of warm night air and took in the twinkling skyline around her. She got so lost in the urban scene that she didn’t hear when someone joined her at the railing.

            “So how’s the view?” Hilary asked, leaning against the railing with a smile.

            Kelley swallowed her surprise and let her eyes meet Hilary’s for a second before responding, “It’s a whole lot better now.”

            Hilary laughed and then smirked, “Wow, that was really smooth. Kudos for the follow up on your text. Have you been planning that line all night?”

            The corners of Kelley’s mouth quirked up as she shrugged and replied, “Maybe.”

            Hilary snorted a laugh and shook her head, “You’re cute, you know that?”

            Kelley took a sip of water from her straw to hide her betraying smile and then replied, “So I’ve been told.”

            Hilary raised an eyebrow and sucked in her lower lip. Kelley took another sip of water and raised her eyes in challenge. Hilary released her lip from between her teeth and cleared her throat. “So,” she started, but then stopped and looked out at the cityscape.

            Kelley noticed Hilary’s nervousness and replied, “So, congrats to you and the team.”

            Hilary turned back to her and nodded as her arms leaned over the railing, “Thanks. The girls are stoked.”

            “Well you guys deserve it,” Kelley said and then added. “Hey how did you find me? We haven’t seen your team all night.”

            “Oh yeah, your friends told me you were out here. We had to hit up a few places as a group and then some of us went home. I ran into Megan Rapinoe and Sue Bird at the last party. They said you were here. So, I, uh…” Hilary explained, but then trailed off, as if searching for the right words.

            “You…,” Kelley supplied, enjoying Hilary’s nervousness. She found it an adorable attribute that Hilary got nervous around her. “Decided to come find me?”

            “Um,” Hilary bit her lip as she tried to hold in her smile. Her cheeks pinked as she avoided Kelley’s cocky gaze. “I, yeah. Ok, yeah, I came here hoping to find you.”

            “Mm,” Kelley replied, holding in a smile of her own and nodding her head nonchalantly. She put her glass down on the ledge of the railing and faced Hilary.

            Hilary took a deep breath and turned to meet Kelley’s eyes. Kelley’s heart skipped a beat at the intensity of her gaze. “Hey so,” she started softly and then swallowed. “I’m not really great at this part, but I think you’re really awesome and really cute, well more than cute, you’re really hot actually, and funny and I really just, uh-“

            “Hilary Knight are you asking me to prom?” Kelley interrupted, her hand rising to her chest in mock surprise.

            Hilary laughed and shook her head. Her eyes lit up in amusement as she replied, “Yes. Kelley Maureen O’Hara, will you go to prom with me?”

            “Oh Miss Hilary, I thought you’d never ask,” Kelley said batting her eyes and turning on her Georgia charm. She took a step forward to close the gap between then. Hilary’s eye widened and Kelley heard her breath stop. She leaned up closer to the hockey players lips and whispered, “For the record, I’d totally go to prom with you.”

            “Yeah?” Hilary whispered thickly against Kelley’s lips, her eyes closing in anticipation.

            “Mhm,” Kelley murmured as her lips met Hilary’s. The hockey player moaned quietly and leaned into the kiss. Her hand came up to cup Kelley’s face.

            A buzz in Kelley’s bag brought her back to reality and she slowed drew away from the kiss. She cleared her throat and looked up at Hilary. “So. Question,” Kelley said, holding in a smirk.

            “Mhm?” Hilary replied, blinking away the remnants of the kiss.

            “How do you know my middle name?” Kelley asked with mock seriousness, her smile betraying her the whole time.

            Hilary laughed as a nervous glow crept through her cheeks, “Um, Wikipedia?”

            “God you really are a stalker,” Kelley teased and then tilted her head up to kiss Hilary again.

            “Damnit, you found me out,” Hilary murmured against her lips and then wrapped her arms around Kelley’s shoulders. Kelley’s phone buzzed again, twice this time. Hilary pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Kelley, “You know that’s probably your friends, right?”

            “Yeah,” Kelley said with a sigh. She gently pulled back from Hilary’s embrace and took her phone out of her bag. She’d missed three texts in the last half hour.

            One was from Pinoe that read, _Just saw your girl. I sent her your way. You can thank me later. You fucking owe me beeyotch! Luv U!_

            Alex’s said, _Just saw you and Hilary! Get it girl!_

            Allie’s text made her laugh out loud, _YAAAASSSS GUUUURRRLLLL! Kiss that woman. Smooch smooch smooch!!!_ Of course, Allie had also added no less than 23 kissy face emojis.

            “So are your friends ok?” Hilary said, her eyebrows raised and a smile still on her slightly plumped lips.

            “Yeah they’re fine,” Kelley said waving her phone. She started to put it away and it buzzed again.

            It was from Allie and Kelley smiled mischievously as she read it, _The room is yours Wormy Boo. I’m gonna stay with Janice. MAKE SURE YOU ARE READY BY 9AM OR OUR ASS IS GRASS! Ok that was Alex’s message. Just get some ass babes. You deserve it. Loves and kisses. Heart you Worms!_

            She looked up at Hilary, who was looking back at her inquisitively. “Mm, you’re cute too, you know that?” she asked the taller woman.

            Hilary smirked and her eyebrows bounced as she replied, “So I’ve been told.”

            Kelley laughed and took her hand. She reached up on her tiptoes and slowly kissed Hilary again. When she pulled back, she asked, “So, you want to get out of here?”

            “Mhm,” Hilary nodded and bit her lip.

            “Good,” Kelley said and pulled Hilary away from the railing. “Let’s go.”


	5. I Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Hilary sneak off to Kelley's hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some folks asked for some sexy content and this story really seemed to beg for it, so here you go. Thank you to the lovely MysteriouS24 for the co-authorship of this chapter. You made it happen!

            Kelley tried to slow down her quickened pace as she led Hilary down the quiet hotel hallway to her room, keycard in hand. Hilary walked just slightly behind her, allowing her to take the lead. Kelley wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but her heart was racing. At her side, Kelley fidgeted with the keycard in an attempt to stop the unwanted, yet unwavering, shaking. She hadn’t done this in a really long time and she was worried it showed. Kelley was great at flirting and being playful, but there was always a moment when it became a little too real, when she started to worry about where the relationship might go and if it was just fun, or if expectations were involved. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. She found herself surprised at how nervous she was as they neared her door. Somehow, she had let herself really like Hilary, perhaps more than she’d wanted to.

            Adrenaline had gotten the best of her when, while waiting for their Uber, Hilary had pulled her close by her waist and kissed her deeply. She had been caught off guard and surprised herself by kissing the hockey player back instead of pulling away and looking around, afraid to be seen on the street in full view of the public. Hilary’s hands had worked her way up Kelley’s waist to her face, where she gently but expertly used her thumb to pull down on her bottom lip, opening her mouth a little more. Kelley could taste cranberries and vodka on her tongue. Kelley found herself lost in the kiss until Hilary reluctantly pulled away when the sound of a car pulling up beside them registered. Kelley blinked and cleared her throat in an attempt to bring herself back to the moment.

            “Don’t worry, that was just an appetizer,” Hilary mumbled into Kelley’s ear, with a small chuckle. A tiny moan betrayed her, which she covered up with a not so subtle cough and stepped away from Hilary, grateful that the shadows cast by the streetlights would hide the blush creeping up to her cheeks. Hilary smirked, and opened the door for the other woman to slide in. It was at that moment that Kelley realized she was screwed. All of Hilary’s fangirl nervousness was gone and Kelley knew she was finally getting to see Hilary for who she really was. She tried to steady her heart as Hilary closed the car door behind her and turned to Kelley, sliding an appreciative look over her body and meeting her eyes. She tried to put a lock on her attraction to Hilary, or at least stop thinking of their proximity in the small space and how very much she wanted rip all her clothes off. Preferably with her teeth.

            Finally, at her room’s door, Kelley slid the card into the slot, only to be met with a blinking red light. “Dammit,” she mumbled before she tried again. More blinking red. Anticipation and panic took over her senses. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down and keep her hand steady.

            Kelley felt the warmth of Hilary’s body behind her a split second before her muscular arms entrapped the smaller woman.  “Am I making you nervous?” she whispered, brushing her lips on Kelley’s neck.

            “Mmm,” Kelley pushed her body back into Hilary’s embrace. “Nope.”

            “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear that...did you say no? I disagree with that assessment,” she nibbled lightly on the soft skin along the soccer player’s ear. Her breath made Kelley shudder. Hilary held her tighter.

            “Ok, maybe… yes,” Kelley moaned. Hilary smoothly turned the smaller woman around in her arms and pinned her to the door in one easy movement. Their eyes locked, both of them almost panting. Hilary moved closer to her, their lips almost touching. Hilary slowly took the key card from Kelley as her lips brushed against Kelley’s teasingly.

            “Do you want me?” Hilary whispered, pulling back slightly, her eyes alight with mischief. Her sweet breath tickled Kelley’s lips, making her mind swim and her body respond in ways it never had before. She felt as if every inch of her body was ignited. It took every bit of her willpower not to crash her lips into Hilary’s.

            “Yes,” Kelley whispered the word almost into Hilary’s mouth. She was rewarded with a nip on her lower lip, which shattered the shredded pieces of Kelley’s restraint.

            Moments later, both women stumbled into the hotel room. Hilary tossed the keycard to the floor the moment they entered, having opened the door easily from behind Kelley. Kelley pushed her against the door as it crashed closed, her fingers tangled in her hair. Hilary’s body made a satisfying thud as it hit the door. Kelley’s hands immediately reached for the zipper on her dress only to be stopped by Hilary, who took control of the zipper and tugged at it slowly. Kelley held her breath as Hilary disrobed her with one well-placed tug on her dress.

            “Damn, O’Hara,” Hilary said, taking in Kelley’s body hungrily with her eyes.

            “Yeah, so I work out occasionally,” Kelley responded with a playful shrug before stepping out of her shoes and pulling the other woman toward the bed.

            “Mmmm, yeah you do,” Hilary let herself be pulled along, stopping in front of Kelley who sat on the bed, Hilary standing between her knees.

            “Take your clothes off,” Kelley said, biting her bottom lip. Hilary smirked before obliging, piling her dress and shoes beside her unceremoniously. Kelley stared at the naked woman in front of her. She stood and ran her hands appreciatively around Hilary’s abs and pulled the taller woman against her. She reached up on her tiptoes, first kissing Hilary’s clavicle and then making her way up to her lips. Hilary shuddered slightly as Kelley whispered against her lips, “You’re pretty fucking hot yourself, Miss Knight.”

            “Um, I know,” Hilary breathed thickly and then chuckled, “It’s cuz I work out.” Kelley laughed and fell back onto the bed, pulling Hilary on top of her body. She let all of her other thoughts fall away as Hilary pinned her to the bed and kissed her deeply.


	6. We'll Always Have the ESPY's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Hilary asks for a favor.

            “Mmm-hmh,” Kelley moaned and rolled over into her pillow, shielding her eyes from the morning light. Somewhere in her waking brain, she heard a faint chuckle and felt a warm body grow closer. She was drifting back into sleep when she felt soft lips press against her exposed cheek. An excited tickle flared in the back of her throat and traveled quickly to her core.

            “Mmhm,” she moaned again, now fully awake. She smiled as she pulled her face out of her pillow and opened her eyes to the woman in her bed.

            “Good morning,” Hilary said quietly, a smile playing at her lips.

            “Hi,” Kelley responded, as she took in the slightly disheveled hockey player lying next to her. She leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Hilary’s lips.

            “So,” Hilary started and then bit her lip. “So, I have to go. I have a pretty early flight.”

            “No, not allowed,” Kelley said playfully and pulled her close, kissing her again.

            Hilary moaned happily in response, but shook her head once Kelley pulled away. “I’m serious,” she said. “I have to go, but I really don’t want to.”

            “Fine,” Kelley said, pulling back and crossing her arms in a playful pout.

            “Aw, does that make you sad?” Hilary mocked her with a laugh.

            “Noooo,” Kelley drew out with a smirk and turned her eyes back to Hilary.

            “You’re cute, you know that?” Hilary teased and laughed when Kelley nodded enthusiastically. “Ok, but before I go, I have a teeny, tiny, big favor to ask.”

            “Ha, what do you need?” Kelley asked, her eyebrows raised.

            “So, um, I’m staying in this hotel, but my room is really far away and I really don’t want to have to do the walk of shame, so is there any chance you have some clothes I can borrow?” Hilary asked, her cheeks pinkening slightly.

            Kelley laughed in earnest, “Yeah, let me look. Although, you could always just walk around naked. I’m sure people would appreciate it.”

            “Funny, that’s funny,” Hilary said, looking at Kelley adoringly. Kelley’s breath caught as she met Hilary’s eyes. Feeling a little too vulnerable, she quickly pulled back the covers and hopped out of bed. She made her way over to her suitcase, trying not to feel self-conscious of her complete nakedness. She threw open her suitcase and started rummaging around. She pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts before digging deeper into her bag. Hilary cleared her throat, which made Kelley look up, and said, “You know, no one said you had to get dressed.”

            “Ha ha,” Kelley responded, with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. She pulled out a faded red Stanford shirt and tossed it onto the bed. She pulled out a pair of black shorts and held them up thoughtfully. “These should cover your fantastic thighs,” she said playfully as she tossed them at Hilary.

            “I know I’m desperate, but I’m not sure I can put on that Stanford shirt,” Hilary responded, pulling back the covers and scooting to the edge of the bed. She swiped at the shirt with mock disgust.

            “Beggars can’t be choosers, plus it’s Wisconsin colors. You’ll be fine,” Kelley said, as she put aside some clothes for the day and attempted to put her suitcase back in order.

            “Now who’s the stalker?” Hilary teased as she pulled the shirt on.

            Kelley smiled at Hilary as she noticed how the shirt hugged her body and replied, “You’re not the only person who can google you know. That shirt looks really good on you.”

            “Mmhm,” Hilary replied as she stooped down to pick up last night’s dress. She threw it on the bed and grabbed Kelley’s shorts. She pulled them on and then stared down at the number on the shorts. “Kelley?” she asked, still staring at the shorts.

            “Yeah?” Kelley replied, looking up from her suitcase.

            “Are these… Kelley, whose shorts are these?” she said, looking slightly incredulous as she stared at Kelley.

            Kelley snorted a laugh, “Uh, Hope’s.”

            “Wh-ah.. uh, what? Uh, Hope’s? Kelley, these are really Hope Solo’s shorts?” Hilary asked, reverently pulling at the bottom of the shorts and staring at the crest.

            “Yep, I stole them from her locker myself,” Kelley laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

            “You stole them?” Hilary replied and Kelley nodded proudly. Hilary looked down at the shorts again. “Kelley are these World Cup shorts?”

            “Uh, eh, no probably not,” Kelley said, looking at the shorts. “I mean maybe, but they are probably from some random game that year.”

            “But wasn’t she wearing the black kit when you guys played Germany in the semifinal and you scored that amazing goal?” Hilary asked hopefully.

            Kelley’s eyebrows shot up and she fought back an adoring smile. “Well, you’ve absolutely cemented your status as a stalker, but yes, it is a possibility that those are those shorts. If it makes you happy, you can keep them,” she said, standing up from the bed and making her way to where Hilary stood, still admiring the shorts.

            “What? No, I can’t keep them. I’ll send them back to you. But maybe I will hold them hostage until you send me that hat,” Hilary said as Kelley approached. She wrapped her arms around Kelley and bent down to meet her lips.

            “Deal,” Kelley said as she pulled back from the kiss. “Are you sure you have to go?” she asked as she nipped at Hilary’s lower lip.

            Hilary groaned and looked at the clock, “Ugh, yeah.” Kelley stick out her lip in a pout. Hilary laughed and kissed her deeply. “Now you have something to remember me by.”

            “Mm, yeah that will work. Don’t forget that I want my shorts back,” Kelley teased and pulled away from Hilary slowly.

            Hilary sighed and scooped up her stuff. “I expect to hear from you about that hat. And you know, just whenever you want to say hi.”

            “Feel free to text me whenever,” Kelley replied, following her to the door.

            Hilary pulled it open and then turned back for one more kiss. “It was nice to meet you… again,” she said with a smile.

            “This time I’ll try not to forget you,” Kelley smirked and held open the door.

            “I’m sure I left a lasting impression,” Hilary flirted, her eyes dancing with laughter. “Bye Kelley.”

            “Bye Hilary, have a safe flight,” she called after the hockey player, who waved over her shoulder in response. Kelley sighed as she watched her turn the corner at the end of the hall.

***

            A banging woke Kelley out of her shallow slumber. She heard Allie loudly enter the room. “I’M COMING IN! THERE BETTER NOT BE SEXY TIMES HAPPENING!”

            “Chill, she’s gone,” Kelley called from under the covers.

            “Well that’s disappointing,” Allie said, tossing her dress from last night in her suitcase. “Please tell me there was sexy times. I’m gonna be pissed if I dealt all night with Janice’s snoring for nothing.”

            “I’m pretty sure that’s none of your business, but thanks for taking one for the team,” Kelley said, pushing back the covers and sitting up.

            “Kelley, why are you dressed?” Allie asked with disappointment.

            “Because she had to leave early and she asked to borrow some clothes, so I was in my suitcase. And it would be weird if I was all naked when you came back,” Kelley replied, combing her fingers through her hair.

            “So you guys were naked! I knew it! God I bet she was amazing in bed. Those thighs are to die for. Tell me all about it,” Allie said, plopping herself down on the other bed.

            “No, god Allie. I’m not going to tell you my sexploits!” Kelley shot back indignantly.

            “Aw come on Worms, you’re like my only truly single friend. Let me live vicariously through you. Just tell me how good it was. Puh-lease?” Allie said, batting her eyes at Kelley.

            “You’re killing me,” Kelley said as she threw the covers back and rolled out of bed. “Fine, it was good. Like really good.”

            “Yassss, I knew it! I’m so happy for you Worms,” Allie clapped with glee. “By the way, it absolutely smells like sweat and sex in here. You need to shower. You have like 20 minutes before we have to meet Janice downstairs.”

            Kelley sniffed the air and shrugged. She made her way to the bathroom and took as long a shower as she dared before they had to go. The night before played on a loop in her mind. She smiled to herself as she felt the ghost of Hilary’s lips on her own. When she came out of the shower there was a shirt and a note on her bed.

            “Where’d this come from?” Kelley asked as she pulled the towel tighter around herself and picked up the note.

            “The bellhop brought it up,” Allie replied with a smirk. “What shorts did you let her borrow?”

            Kelley ignored her as she opened the note, which appeared to be in Hilary’s handwriting, _Thanks for the shorts. I’m keeping them for now. You can get them back when I see you again. Here’s a shirt for collateral. Don’t be a stranger. -HK_

            Kelley smiled at the note and put the US Hockey shirt in her suitcase. “Hope’s shorts,” she replied to Allie nonchalantly as she pulled on her clothes.

            “What?!? Damn! Wormy you must really like this girl to give her Hope’s shorts!” Allie exclaimed as she zipped up her suitcase.

            “Yeah well, her amazing thighs wouldn’t fit in your shorts,” Kelley snorted.

            “Baby I’d love to have her thighs in my shorts,” Allie shot back in a deep voice.

            “Yeah I bet you would. To bad my face beat you to it,” Kelley said evenly, holding in as much snark as she could for maximum effect.

            “OH! Holy shit Kell, I’d ask what got into you, but I’m pretty sure I know,” Allie replied, eyebrows raised in shock and excitement. “So you gonna see this girl again or what?”

             “I really hope so,” Kelley said, smiling to herself.


End file.
